Emotionless
by Dan247blankk
Summary: story about how remus's dad left after he was bitten. song fic


Emotionless 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Except for his brother and his sister.

Inside summery: Remus is thinking about how his dad left him and his family after he was bitten. Song Fic.

Present Time

Hey Dad I'm writing to you

Not to tell you, I still hate you

Just to ask you how you feel

And how we fell apart

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?

Do you think about your sons?  
Do you miss your little girl?

When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?

We're all right

We're all right

Remus was not a happy child. He's living without his dad, he left when Remus was a small child, and it was all because of that stupid werewolf. His mother understood, along with his brother Mark, and his sister Sydney.

Remus is only 10 now. Sydney is 12 and Mark is 14. They all miss their dad, but not as much as Remus. They were so close, but then the werewolf came, and split them up. After Remus's first transformation, his dad couldn't stand to see him in pain so he took off. That was 6 years ago. Remus is still out there looking for him. Remus has always looked up to his father, but it's all changed now, he missed him deeply. How he wished he could have grown up with a father. He was so young, he didn't understand.

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the night that we cried?

You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life

It's not OK, but we're all right

I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

I spent so many years learning how to survive

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

6 years ago

It's been about a week since Remus got back form the hospital after receiving the bite, his dad didn't take it to well. Minutes passed after Remus's father walked out, Remus didn't know what was going on, he was only 4, he heard his mum begging him not leave, then Remus heard a slam, and a sob. He peeked his head around the corner to see what was wrong.

"Is this my fault mommy?"

"No Sweetheart, your daddy just doesn't understand some things."

"Oh," Remus wrapped his tiny arms around his mother. "It's ok mommy, he'll come back."

Soon, minutes turned to weeks, then months, Remus looked up at his mother, she didn't know what to tell him, other then his daddy won't be coming back.

A year later Remus was beginning to hate his father, really hate him, he now knew it was because of him, because he got a bite, and because he turned into a wolf every month.

"But it's not my fault!!" Remus yelled to himself.

The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate

I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body

There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK

Present Time

Remus has been counting down, it's been 6 years to the day. And there was a knock at the door. He walked down the stairs and opened the door, only to find his father. Remus's eyes started to water, he was so happy to see him but mad at the grief his father put him Mark and Sydney through.

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?

You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life

It's not OK but we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive

I'm still alive

Sometimes I forgive, yeah, and this time I'll admit

That I miss you, said I miss you

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?

You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life

It's not OK but we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive

"Dad?" Remus asked not sure of why he's turned up now.

"Hello Remus, I'm sorry, it's been 6 years I've been avoiding your letters, everything. Everything you Mark Sydney and Mom have been sending me, I've been acting like a child, do you think you could forgive me?"

"I don't know dad, maybe I'll have to think about that one." Remus said with a smirk, truly he was happy his daddy was back, but still really mad that he left, he'll forgive him over time.

And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit

That I miss you, I miss you…

Hey Dad

The End.

A/N: Sorry if it's not all that good I'll get better…well I'll try, but this story is dedicated to my Cousin Anna, who got me hooked on this song. Luv ya bunched cuz!! The song I used is called Emotionless - Good Charlotte


End file.
